Cursed
by Trackies
Summary: "You have five days, Anna. Five days to break your sister's curse."
1. Chapter 1: The End At The Beginning

Chapter One

\- The End At The Beginning -

* * *

\- _The Fifth Day_ -

* * *

Anna never learned how to cry with grace. When she cried there was a rawness to it. Each tear was harsh and bitter, wrestling to break free and begin its long decent down her face. She needed to latch onto something for support, anything, like a twisted sheet or a table leg. When she did, she let herself go, and her whole body wracked with grief.

She wished she learned how to cry like her sister – so dainty and pretty and silent. Pearly tears rolled down cheeks stained by a pretty flush from eyes so luminous they could have held a candle's light. Each tear Elsa shed _meant_ something to the person blessed enough to see it fall. If Annacried like her sister then she could have done it in front of people, instead of alone in her bedchamber, or in a darkened corner away from prying eyes.

Flowers lined the aisles and pews inside the chapel. They hung in great batches from the walls and windows, woven into laurels and snow flakes. Leftover symbols from a much happier time. The flowers by the door had wilted. They smelt so strongly of death and decay Anna placed the back of her hand against her nose and tried not to breathe too deeply.

A lone soldier stood vigil on the small step between the chancel and the nave. "All is well, Princess Anna," he said, voice wooden.

 _No, it's not._

The soldier stepped aside. "Would you like to be alone with her?"

"Don't you have to stand guard?"

"I can do that by the door, My Lady."

 _I need to be alone._ She could feel the tears fighting against the floodgates. Anna nodded slowly. The soldier saluted her and left. Anna watched him walk away, before she raised her hand and said: "Wait!"

The soldier froze. "Yes, Lady Anna?"

"What's your name?"

"Owen Gwynedd, My Lady."

"Why are you here?"

Owen Gwynedd was momentarily silent. "I volunteered," he eventually said. And that was all he needed to say.

The flowers smelled much sweeter on this side of the chapel, but these ones were freshly picked for this evening. Petals were scattered on the stone floor, leading towards the alter where Queen Elsa lay unmoving. She clutched her bouquet of pale blue flowers between rigid fingers. Fresh white flowers surrounded her body, protecting her from the harsh stone.

Eyes that once danced with light and magic were now vacant and glazed with a grey film. Lips once so red and quick to smile were now pale and touched with ice blue cold.

If Anna reached out and touched her shoulder, the queen would wake. She knew it – she hoped it. She couldn't be . . . She just couldn't!

Anna fell to her knees beside the alter and felt tears flow down her streaked cheeks. "Don't leave me, Elsa," Anna begged. Her voice sounded so choked, she hardly recognised it. Kneeling this close, Anna could smell the decay the flowers tried so hard to hide.

Fingers shaking, Anna touched her sister's impossibly grey shoulder. _She's so cold._

Elsa did not move.

Could not move.

Someone that _powerfully_ alive couldn't just disappear!

 _No._ Anna's tears fell freely, staining the petal of one of the pale flowers.

She failed everyone.

Failed her sister.

Queen Elsa was dead.

 _Sleep,_ the voice crooned to her.

"Leave me alone," Anna breathed.

 _Sleep . . ._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

The Dream surrounded her – or whatever this place was. Tendrils of blackness bled from the edge of her vision, snaking towards her inch by creeping inch. They stopped when she focused on them. Froze as if they were invisible when they stopped moving. The tendrils crept forward when she looked away.

They frightened her the first time.

And the second and third, if she was telling the truth.

But she had seen darkness on that fourth day – the kind that robbed her of her best sense and replaced it with fear so crippling she could not move or see or smell.

After that, the Dream's tendrils of blackness didn't seem so bad.

"What happened?" The voice cut through the blackness. It wasn't a voice in her head – not this time. The voice could be soothing when it wished to be. It had comforted her when the blackness was at its worst. It sounded angry now, disappointed, too.

"She's dead," Anna replied weakly.

"Why didn't you stop it?" The voice demanded. "You were forewarned."

Anna clenched her fists bit back fresh, _furious_ tears. "Forewarned?" she screamed. The black tendrils tried to grab her wrists and ankles, but Anna ignored them and they passed harmlessly through her body. She strode forward, deeper into the blackness of the Dream – further than she had ever dared walk before. "You didn't warn me about anything! You didn't tell me she was going to die!"

"You had five days. . ." the voice stubbornly replied.

" _You had five days to break the curse,"_ Anna mimicked. "I didn't know what was going to happen to her. I didn't know what I had to do! How can I stop something when I knew nothing about it! I needed more time! You could have helped me. You could have said . . . something more. Anything! Anything!."

The voice was silent.

"Answer me!" Anna shouted.

Violet light pierced the blackness, driving the tendrils back. Anna stopped in her tracks, surprise halting her angry grief. She stood in an empty room – impossibly large. It reminded her of Arendelle's Entrance Hall, but without the portraits and suits of armour. It was without the hustle and bustle too. The polished floor was tinged purple and caught her reflection as easily as a mirror.

"You have five days," the voice said.

Anna started. The voice always sounded disembodied before, but now it sounded like it was right beside her. She spun around and saw the man. He had the kind of face that stopped a girl in her tracks and made her momentarily forget herself and what she was doing. Chocolate brown hair fell lazily over his eyes though it was lank and tousled with grime. Strong and catastrophic eyes too large for his face regarded Anna curiously. He was impossibly thin, but that only served to make his angular features more striking.

"What?" Anna breathed.

The man regarded his timepiece and arched a perfectly thick eyebrow. "You have five days to break the curse."

"Who are you?" Anna demanded.

"Five days, Princess Anna." His voice echoed through the empty room.

 _Five._

 _Five days._

 _Princess Anna._

 _You have five days._

 _Five._

 _You have five days, Princess Anna._

 _Five days to break the curse._

 _Don't fail._

"I already failed!" Anna shouted at the man. "Elsa's dead! Are you even listening to me?" She stormed towards the man and jabbed at him as hard as she could. The man swept away from her fingers, his body twisting and turning impossibly. Anna stifled a scream.

 _Break the curse._

 _Save her life._

 _BREAK THE CURSE._

 _SAVE HER LIFE._

 _"_ Anna, wake up!" A sing-song voice broke the violet light.

 _BREAK THE CURSE._

 _SAVE HER LIFE._

 _BREAK THE CURSE._

 _SAVE HER LIFE._

"Anna!"

The man grabbed Anna's shoulder and leaned in so close their lips almost touched. His breath smelt of sweet white flowers and heady decay. "Break the curse," he whispered softly. "Save her life. You have five days."

* * *

\- _The First Day_ -

* * *

"Anna," the sing-song voice called to her. "Anna, it's time to wake up!"

Anna moaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Violet light merged with the blackness retreating from the edge of her sight. Anna blinked and looked around blearily. _I'm in my room,_ she thought, surprised. _Did Kristoff carry me here?_

The sound of a small fist rapping against the door filled the room. "Anna, come on, don't make me bust down this door." _Is that?_ "I will, you know. This is _my_ palace. I can get away with it."

Anna threw back the bedsheets and rushed to the door. _It can't be,_ she thought, as she fumbled with the lock. _It's impossible!_ The lock finally gave way and Anna threw the door open.

"About time," Elsa said, hands on her hip. She looked Anna up and down, one eyebrow perched critically. "You're not even dressed yet!"

"You're alive!" Anna said. She felt tears burn behind her eyelids, and she quickly found something to latch on to.

"Um, Anna?" Elsa said stiffly as Anna wrapped her arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," replied Anna, body shaking as she sobbed. "Really, I am."

"That's . . . good, then." Elsa patted Anna's back. "But you don't sound okay."

Anna choked back a laugh and released her sister. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and smiled as brightly as her teary face could allow. To Anna, this kind of happiness was a cloudless spring day. Innocent. Happy.

Perfect.

"I am," Anna insisted. "I'm happy to see you."

Elsa smiled and half-shook her head. "I'm happy to see you too, Anna. But I would be a bit happier if you were dressed." Elsa paused and sniffed. "Bathed too, I think."

"What do I need to be bathed and dressed for?"

Elsa stared. "You're kidding, right?"

 _What?_

"Of course you are," Elsa laughed, looking more than a bit relieved. "I forget how well you can do that _gormless_ look. I'll send the servants with a hip bath, Make sure you _clean_ yourself, Anna."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Anna said.

"Someone has to fetch the servants, and it shouldn't be you today. Don't worry, I'll be back to help you with your dress."

 _Maybe it was all just a horrible, horrible dream._

"Oh, I peeked inside the chapel," said Elsa, smiling cheekily. "There are flowers everywhere. Someone even scattered red rose petals along the aisle. It looks lovely. You'll love it, I know it!"

 _Flowers?_

And then Anna knew.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married today."

 _You have five days to break the curse,_ the man's voice crooned to her.

 _What?_

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Author's Note: I had this plot idea while watching Jurassic World. Weird, huh, totally unrelated. I smashed out this short chapter in a few hours and I'm keen to see where this takes me. There aren't going to be any dinosaurs in this story, but there will be a fair bit of other stuff! I'm still writing Canary, my other Frozen Fic, but this idea wouldn't go away!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Anna's Midwinter Wedding

Chapter Two

\- Anna's Midwinter Wedding -

* * *

\- _The First Day_ -

* * *

Queen Elsa was a whirlwind of energy and enthusiasm. Her presence was so powerfully _alive_ it seemed to infect everyone who came in contact with her. Her touch soothed fears and anxiety, and sewed cords of eager calm. She spoke with passion and often broke into sweet song.

It was good that Elsa showed so much life and warmth, because Anna felt like her head was stuck under a pillow Kristoff had unwittingly sat on.

 _She's alive,_ Anna thought, heart swelling. But the same thought always followed: _But in five days she'll be dead._ _I need to talk to her._

But Elsa's whirlwind could not be stopped, nor could it be held for a conversation Anna _knew_ would take most of an evening to tell.

The chapel was just as Elsa described – just like Anna _remembered_. The smell of decay was non-existent. Instead, the air was thick with the soft aroma of winter flowers and excitement. Red rose petals marked the way down the aisle, and white flowers separated the pews filled with people here to see _her._

Not Elsa.

 _Her._

Her husband waited beside the Bishop. _He's not my husband_ yet _,_ Anna had to remind herself. Someone had run a comb through his blond hair and styled it so it would not fall into his eyes. His doublet was tight around his arms and chests, and the button on his collar looked close to bursting. It would, during the wedding reception, but no one noticed until the first dance when the drunk son of the Lord of Greywatch found it under his shoe.

Elsa took her arm and infected Anna with her whirlwind of calm. _Don't be nervous._ "Don't be nervous," said Elsa.

"I'm not nervous," Anna replied. "This is perfect."

"I'm so happy for you," said Elsa. A silent, crystalline tear glided down Elsa's cheek so gracefully it could have been a dance. Elsa touched it with her finger. "You're so beautiful. The perfect bride."

Like before, Anna felt a flush creep into her cheeks. Coming from Elsa, who was _always_ beautiful, those words meant everything. "Thank you."

 _You're wasting time._

 _I have to do this._

 _Will your marriage break the curse?_

 _No, but. . ._

 _You're wasting time._

"Are you ready?"

Anna smiled. "I am."

The words were different – though in the scope of things Anna wasn't sure it mattered. As Anna would soon discover, differences – no matter _how_ slight - were worth their weight in gold.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can we talk soon? I need to tell you something."

Before Elsa could reply, the harps sounded in welcome. The pews stood and Elsa's grip on her arm lead Anna forward. Anna curled her fingers around her pale bouquet. The flowers smelt like winter. She couldn't smell the decay.

 _It's not there. It's not there._

Elsa's body had been so pale, and the flowers like coloured crystal.

 _Five days._

She ignored the voice and lifted her chin. Across the chapel, Kristoff smiled at her."With this kiss, I pledge to thee my love and take you for my wife," Kristoff said when the songs and prayers and vows were said and done. He stumbled over the words, but to Anna they were as sweet and beautiful and Elsa's tears.

"With this kiss, I pledge to thee my love and take you for my husband," replied Anna with a glowing smile.

Not many brides get to live their wedding twice. Kristoff's kiss was as sweet as the first, filled with passion and ardour that flooded through the chapel in waves.

The bishop smiled, raised his staff and waved it in a slow circle over their heads. "Under the eyes of God, I solemnly proclaim Baron Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna of Arendelle to be man and wife. From this day they are one flesh, one heart and one soul. From this day and forever more."

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

The bedchamber had been filled with flowers too. A vase of winter lilies was above the fireplace. They looked pretty there, but the smoke would see them half-dead before morning. Several more vases were perfectly placed throughout the room, but the most important one was on the circular table next to Anna.

"Would you like a cup of wine?" Kristoff asked, sounding unusually courteous.

"That would be lovely," Anna replied. She had nursed half-a -cup during the reception, but Kristoff must have had more than four. Anna had lost count the first time, and she had forgotten the count this time. Kristoff handed her a cup full of the crimson liquid before pouring one for himself. Anna sipped hers, while Kristoff downed his in three large mouthfuls.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the mid-winter snows outside. Kristoff shifted uncomfortably and clasped his hands together.

Anna looked at him expectantly before she realised. _Right, this is_ his _first time. Mine too, technically._ She had been just as nervous as Kristoff the first time. She had clutched her sweaty, clammy hands under the table and continually crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her hands weren't sweaty now – she hardly even felt nervous. That fact that her big man _was_ was undeniably cute.

 _He's about to come for me_ , thought Anna, thinking back. She put her cup on the floor – it wouldn't be safe on the table, and waited.

Right on cue, as if a bell rang to signal the first movement, Kristoff tore his hands from his pockets and surreptitiously wiped them on his hands. "Right!" he exclaimed and started towards her.

Anna's eyes flicked towards the vase of flowers on the table. _He's going to knock them over_. She rose to meet him – which was a difference, and every difference mattered. Kristoff swept her off her feet as easily as if she were made of feathers and pressed his rough lips against her soft pink ones.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and delved inside her mouth. He tasted of sweet wine. It was a very sloppy kiss – hardly their best, but it was _passionate_ and _loving_ and made Anna's toes curl in her shoes. She wriggled her arms out of capture as she returned Kristoff's kiss, but only put one arm around his neck – last time she had used both. _Any second now._ Kristoff twisted around, intending to carry her to the bed, but as he turned he bumped the table with his hip. Anna moved without thinking – she didn't have to think. She _knew._ Her hand lashed out and grabbed hold of the vase stem moments before it hit the table and cracked the glass.

"Huh?" Kristoff broke the kiss and stared at the vase in surprise. "Some reflexes."

"Thanks." Anna tossed a lock of hair out of her face in a most dramatic gesture and straightened the vase.

"I didn't think you could move _that_ fast."

 _Idiot._ "And what's that supposed to mean?" Anna tried to put her hands on her hips, but the effect was ruined by the grip Kristoff still had around her back and legs.

"Nothing." Kristoff laughed and kissed her again.

"Then why aren't we in bed yet?"

When they were finished, Anna curled up against her giant's hard chest and played with the patch of blond hair that grew there. Sweat beaded against Kristoff's skin and his face was still red from effort. He breathed deeply, and Anna felt her head rise and fall with his chest.

"Wow, Anna. I . . . you were. . ."

"Shh," murmured Anna sleepily. _It's been such a long, lovely day, don't ruin it now._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

 _You have five days to break the curse._

The man sat in a violet chair, tapping his fingers against the over-stuffed armrests. He seemed . . . thinner somehow. His eyes, which had seemed so large the night before, now seemed to pop from his emaciated face. They glinted with amusement as they regarded her.

"What?" Anna said.

"Are you sure _that's_ how you want to spend your time?"

"It's my wedding night," Anna replied, embarrassed.

"Five days, Princess Anna." The man smirked.

 _Five days._

 _You have five days to break the curse._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

"Kristoff?" Her giant snored softly. She knelt on one elbow and shook his chest. "Kristoff!"

"What?" Kristoff protested sleepily.

"I have to tell you something."

For some reason, that got her giant's attention more than her name-calling and shakes. "Oh, no, I _knew_ it." he said, clutching his head.

Anna stared. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"You were so . . . good!" he said. "No one's first time is _that_ good."

"Kristoff. . ." Anna sighed. _Idiot._ "That's not what I'm talking about."

"You've done it before, haven't you?"

"Yes," Anna said, then she shook her head. "No!"

"Just please tell me it wasn't with Hans."

Anna slapped his chest so hard she left a red imprint. "It was with _you_ , you idiot!"

Kristoff's mouth gaped open. "But we hadn't . . . not before tonight."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." She searched for the right words. _How can I say this without sounding completely insane?_ "Ok." She breathed deeply. "This is going to sound crazy, but I promise I'm telling the truth. I really need you to believe me, Kristoff." Her gentle giant nodded slowly.

"Okay. . ."

"We got married five days ago."

"Anna." Kristoff's eyebrows rose apprehensively.

"Let me finish! I know we didn't really get married five days ago, but to _me_ it _was_ five days ago. To me, today was the second time we got married. Tonight was the second time we made love for the first time. I knew about that indent on your hip, and I knew how to touch it because we figured it out together five days ago." Anna snapped her fingers. "The vase. You remember how I caught the vase?"

"Yeah." Kristoff's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline, and his mouth was cracked open.

"I _knew_ you were going to bump the table. I _knew_ that vase was going to fall."

"Anna, that doesn't prove. . ."

"You're going to give me your mother's locket tomorrow night," Anna said quickly, cutting her husband off. "You were going to give it to me tonight, but your friend Rainer pointed out that it might not be a good idea to give me something that belonged to your mother on our wedding night."

"He _told_ you?" Kristoff sounded panicked. "I'll strangle him!"

"He didn't tell me a thing. _You_ would have tomorrow night. You were going to take me to the lighthouse – it's the only place outside the city that's warm enough this time of year."

Kristoff's mouth _gaped_. "How did you know?"

"Because I've been through it before, aren't you listening?" _That's not fair, Anna. It's ridiculous. It_ sounds _ridiculous!_ "Kristoff," Anna said, far more gently. "I know how this sounds, but I promise I'm telling you the truth." She stared into light brown eyes and pleaded with the soft flecks of colour. Kristoff was silent for nearly a minute before he breathed deeply and said:

"I believe you."

Anna released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. A weight lifted from her chest and for the first time all day it felt like she could breath again. _He believes me._ Her heart overflowed with love for this man. She pressed forward and kissed him as passionately as she knew how. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

Kristoff smiled, and scratched his hair. "So if you've already lived through the next five days. . ."

"Four, now. . ." Anna corrected. "Not including today, I suppose."

"Why?"

"Because today's almost over."

"No." Kristoff shook his shaggy head. _He really needs a haircut._ "I mean . . . if you already lived through the next four days why have you . . . come back, I guess?"

"I need to stand up." Anna scrambled from bed, dragging one of the heavy fur blankets with her. She felt Kristoff's eyes on her nakedness as she swept the blanket around her body, shielding it from the cold air. She saw her husband stir under the blankets and she felt spots of rosy colour touch her cheeks. She hid it by walking towards the fireplace and poking the embers with a poker.

"Okay." She steeled herself, swinging back around and pacing in front of the bed. "In four days, my sister is going to die."

"Elsa's _not_ going to die," Kristoff said reassuringly, leaning forward.

"She does," Anna insisted. "I saw it happen."

"How?"

"I don't know," admitted Anna. "She gets sick a few days after the Winter solstice and dies the next day. The physicians couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She just got sicker and sicker until she . . . dies."

"But what do _you_ think was wrong with her."

 _Break the curse._

 _You have five days to break the curse._

"I think she was cursed. No, I _know_ she was cursed."

"Cursed?"

Anna nodded solemnly. "I don't know how to explain it. She becomes so . . . distracted, and her magic . . . her magic. . ." She had _no_ idea how to describe what happens to Elsa's magic.

Kristoff's face grew pale. "Anna. _Tonight's_ the Winter solstice."

"I know. What's that go to do with. . . "

"Do you know what the trolls call the first hour after midnight on the Winter solstice?" Anna shook her head. "They call it the _Witching Hour_. Magic is at its strongest at that time. Centuries ago, witches used that hour to do their foulest magic. That includes c _urses_ , Anna."

Talons clawed deeply into her stomach, twisting and turning until her insides were shreds. "We have to find my sister!"

In the depths of the snowstorm outside, the wooden soldier pushed through the mounds of snow to meet with his partner before the clock-face. The big hand ticked over to midnight and the wooden soldiers raised their mallets. The snow was thick, and the bell hardly made a sound.

The man's voice whispered in Anna's ear.

 _Four days, Anna._

 _You have four days to break the curse._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Author's Note: The wedding scene was going to be much larger, but it kind of felt like I was wasting time. I included the most important parts and just went with it. These chapters have been pretty short so far, but I'm sure they'll start to grow as this story finds its feet.

A huge thanks to my reviewers! Love it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Witching Hour

Chapter Three

\- The Witching Hour -

* * *

\- _The Second Day_ -

* * *

"The eve is clear."

"Thrice the crow call."

"Afore the cockerel cries."

"Hurry! Hurry! The Hour is upon us. 'Tis time!"

"The cauldron nears the boil."

"Poisoned entrails in we throw."

"Black raven feather tinged with soot."

"Twig of mother's tree."

"And icy fury from the skies."

"Toil, sisters. The cauldron nears the boil."

"The blood!"

"The blood!"

"The blood!"

"For a spell compelled with trouble."

"The hair!"

"Into the cauldron."

"The softest tress of tallow hair, cut from unwary head."

"'Tis bubbling!"

"'Tis bubbling!"

"Bubble, bubble!"

Soft green light filled the clearing, but there was nothing pleasant or wonderful about this light. The fire burned cold beneath the cauldron, struggling to give light and life. The bubbling slowed and stopped.

"Did it work?"

"Hush!"

A cry croaked from the cauldron. A clawed wing burst from the bloody green ooze and latched onto the lip. Eyes sparkling with emerald light, the raven pulled itself from the cauldron with strength no natural bird could muster. It shook its feathers of the green slime and regarded the witches with tilted head.

"Fly."

"The queen awaits thee."

Squawking with pale purpose, the raven tore away from the cauldron and disappeared into the whirling snow towards Arendelle Castle. The clearing was silent, even from the sounds of animals and nocturnal birds.

"When shall we three meet again?"

"In precursor snow, before this day's eve."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"One will cometh to treateth with thee."

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

"I don't get it," exclaimed Kristoff. He slowed to a walk and fiddled with the lantern's dial. "The shutter's open, there's plenty of oil – it shouldn't be this weak!" The small flame flickered wearily inside the glass, struggling to hold back the darkness oppressing the hallway.

"It doesn't matter!" Anna exclaimed, slowing her thunderous pace only so her husband could keep up. "Elsa's room isn't far."

"We can hardly see, Anna!" Kristoff's hand slipped and his finger brushed against the lantern's heat-stained glass. He tore his finger away with a sharp shake, then frowned. He touched the glass again, first with the tip of his finger, then his palm. "It's cold."

Anna stared at the glass. _I don't remember this!_ Then: _You were asleep, of course you don't._ Her eyes drifted towards her husband's. His deep brown eyes were twisted in sharp concern.

"Is Elsa doing this?"

"I . . . I don't know," Anna breathed. She doubted that even Elsa knew the depths of her magic. "We _have_ to find her."

The guard on duty outside Elsa's chambers raised his lantern and peered into the darkness. At the sound of hurried footsteps he placed his hands on his sword and gripped gold-filigree hilt tightly. "Who goes?"

"Is my sister in there?"

"Princess Anna?" the guard released the white-fisted grip on his sword hilt and tried to shine his lantern higher.

"Is Queen Elsa inside?" Anna demanded, voice cracked.

"She is, my lady," the guard said certainly.

"Are you sure? Have you seen her?"

"I. . ."

Anna side-stepped the guard and pounded her fist against the white doors. "Elsa! It's Anna. Open up!"

"Is this necessary?" the guard protested. "The Queen has had a long day."

Anna knocked again.

No answer.

The door handle was so icy the moisture on Anna's palms froze and clung to it. She pulled her hand away and slapped the knob with her closed fist. It refused to budge.

 _Four days. . ._

"Kick the door down, Kristoff," Anna ordered.

"My lady!" the guard's voice rose in protest. "I cannot allow you to break into the royal apartments in the middle of the night!"

Her big man's eyebrows rose and he looked between Anna and the royal guard hesitantly. "Anna, don't you think this may be a bit. . .?"

"A bit what?"

Kristoff shrugged helplessly. "Much?"

"Something's wrong!" Anna exclaimed. "I need to get in there!" Kristoff and the guard remained frozen in place. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

Kristoff caught her around the waist before she could run at the door. "Anna, you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" Anna screamed and struggled to break free. "You didn't see her lying there! I have to stop it, Kristoff!" Anna knew she sounded manic, but she didn't care. _I have to stop it!_

 _Four days. . ._

"I'll do it," Kristoff said as he dodged Anna's flailing palm. "Just . . . stay still, okay?"

"Princess Anna," the guard placed his hand against Kristoff's chest and held him back. "I cannot allow you do this."

"My sister is in trouble," Anna whirled on the guard. "That should be enough for you!"

The guard's mouth opened and closed uselessly, but the strength of Anna's conviction broke through. He stood aside.

The door splintered against the weight of Kristoff's shoulder and burst open.

Soft snow swirled on the floor, pushed by the wind's idle finger. Anna drew her shawl tighter around her shoulders and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "Elsa?" she cried out, rushing into the room.

"The window's open," Kristoff said. His teeth chattered together and his breath clouded in long white plumes. "I thought all the castle shutters were closed."

"The cold doesn't bother her," Anna answered. She cast her eyes around the bedchamber, angry fists pummelling her heart. Elsa's bedsheets were pushed aside in a perfect triangle, but the bed was empty. "She's not here."

"That's impossible..." the guard breathed white.

"Did she go out the window?" Kristoff asked, striding through the thin layer of snow.

"She can't _fly_ ," said Anna. _Lord, where is she?_

 _Break the curse. . ._

"I don't understand," the guard exclaimed. His knuckles were white against the hilt of his sword. He looked like he was about to draw and begin slashing at every twitching shadow. "She never left her room. I would have seen!"

"She's not here!" Kristoff repeated.

 _Where is she?_ Anna felt her body shake. _Think!_ Kristoff's strong arms folded around her, shielding her from the cold wind and snow. "She was in the castle," Anna murmured.

"Huh?" Kristoff said against her hair.

"Elsa was still in the castle when we left in the morning. She said goodbye."

"Anna, we haven't gone anywhere."

She pushed herself out of Kristoff's arms and addressed the guard. "Sound the alarm. Wake the castle. The queen is in danger. We _need_ to find her!"

 _You have four days to break the curse._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

"Princess. We found her."

"Where is she?"

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Arendelle castle fielded one of the largest libraries in the Northern Lands, complete with four separate fireplaces to help keep the room free from paper-moulding moisture.

Every hearth in the library was cold.

The only light shuddered inside a half-shuttered lantern haphazardly balanced on the edge of one of the long reading tables. Heavy tomes surrounded Elsa. Some lay open in front of the snow queen, while others had been tossed gracelessly on the floor.

"'. . . found in the snow. The old king brought the woman home with him to Arendelle – then called. . .' No, this isn't right!" Elsa slammed the book closed and dragged another from her heavy pile.

Anna exchanged a long glance with Chancellor Kai.

"She's been like this since the guard found her," Chancellor Kai whispered. Dark purple bags surrounded the old man's eyes, but that was the only sign of exhaustion on his lined face. "She won't respond to voice or touch."

Her sister was still dressed in her long, flimsy nightgown and her hair fell in soft-bed-ridden ringlets around her face and back. "Elsa?" Anna touched Elsa's pale shoulder, but the blonde did not react to her fingertips.

"'The old king was hunting with his attendants one winter morning when his dogs caught a peculiar scent. They led the old king to a woman, whose body was thick with crusted snow and sleet'." Elsa cast the book aside. "Useless!"

"Elsa?" _Was she like this before?_ Anna unwrapped her shawl and folded it over her sister's shoulders. "Can we get a fire going?" Anna asked Kai.

"We've tried," Chancellor Kai said. "The spark won't take."

 _What?_ "So try again."

Kai nodded at one of the servants, who approached the nearest fireplace with flint and tinder in his hands. The library was quiet – apart from Elsa's muttered readings. The sharp strike of flint against iron rang dully, and the glitter of sparks flared with momentary life. After a few minutes, and dozens of cold sparks, the servant rose and shook his head. "The fire won't take."

"'Found in the snow'." Elsa read, scowling in disgust. "Wrong!" She closed the book and threw it away from herself. It smashed against one of the shelves and dropped in a flurry of paper and dislodged books.

Anna winced, and Elsa opened her next book.

"'A History of Arendelle, by Bishop Cameron'." Anna read.

Elsa flicked through the pages as if possessed. "'Legend tells of an ancient king who, while hunting a stag one morning, found a woman lodged in the snow.' No; no; no, no!" Elsa hefted the book, but Anna grabbed it out of her sister's hands before she could toss it away. Elsa didn't seem to notice.

Anna looked at Kai, who frowned.

"They're all books of history," the old chancellor said.

"Not all of them." Anna picked up a small, cloth covered volume. "This one's a storybook. Mother used to read it to us before bed."

The grand clock on the southern library wall chimed.

Elsa's lantern flared into sudden light and warmth. A swift jolt flooding through Anna's body. Beneath her fingers, her sister stirred.

"Anna. . .?"

Anna swallowed a choking sob and flung her arms around Elsa's neck.

"Why am I. . ." Elsa looked around, bleary-eyed. "Is this the library? How did I get here?"

"You were sleep walking, my lady," Kai said.

"And sleep reading?" Elsa asked with a surveying glance at the piles of books on the table. Her eyes lingered on the thick volume in front of her. Her fingertips twitched.

 _Come. . ._

A yawn flooded through Anna's body.

"Did I worry you?" Elsa patted Anna's back.

Anna's body wracked with tears. She drew a deep, shuddering breath and fought to bring them under control. "No," she lied.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Anna released Elsa from her bone-splinting grip and peered into her sister's icy eyes. Tired rings surrounded Elsa's eyes, and the blue flecks danced back and forth, never settling on one place for more than a few seconds. _It's happened,_ Anna thought. She felt her jaw tighten. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Elsa said. Her eyes danced towards the books again. Elsa smiled in a way Anna thought was meant to reassure her. "I'm just a bit tired. You know I used to sleepwalk when I was young. It was always worse when I went to bed exhausted."

 _No you didn't_ , Anna frowned.

"Perhaps we should let Queen Elsa return to bed," Chancellor Kai said.

"Yes, of course," Anna stood and helped Elsa to her feet. Her sister's feet dragged and threatened to buckle under her weight. Elsa's eyelids drooped. The walk back to Elsa's bedchamber took far longer than it should have. Anna walked shoulder to shoulder with Elsa, arm wrapped around her sister's waist to keep her upright.

"I'm fine," Elsa would insist as a crippling yawn flooded through her and her legs threatened to fold once more.

Kristoff found them just before the stairs and wordlessly swept Elsa up in his arms. The journey went much more swiftly after that.

 _Come. . ._

Anna rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Take her to my old bedchamber, Kristoff."

"Good idea."

Elsa's eyes drifted closed as soon as Kristoff laid her head against the pillow. Anna drew the blankets up to her sister's chin and pulled her thick old armchair next to the bed. The chamber glowed with the warmth from the fireplace, but Anna could not get warm. She was grateful when Kristoff dumped a thick woollen blanket on her lap.

"We were too late," Anna said quietly. Only the crackle of flames and Elsa's quiet breaths framed her words.

She loved her husband for taking her at her word. "What do we do?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know." Her heart twisted helplessly. She hadn't been able to do anything last time. What made her think she could do anything to stop Elsa's death now?

 _Come. . ._

"I was thinking," began Kristoff, "maybe the trolls will know something. Pabbie knows more about magic than anyone I know. He'll know what's happened to Elsa, I'm sure."

 _The trolls?_

 _"_ I can go see them tomorrow morning. The sooner we break the curse the better, right?"

 _What about the lighthouse?_ Kristoff would have already prepared their place there. _So warm, so perfect. And he's going to give it up for me._ "What about the lighthouse?" Anna asked.

"The lighthouse can wait. I want Elsa to be well before we leave."

Once again, Anna felt her heart swell with love for her husband. "Thank you, Kristoff."

Kristoff shifted his feet awkwardly, but beamed down at her. "Try and get some sleep, Anna."

"I need . . . to stay with her." Anna yawned loudly. Elsa's chest rose and fell evenly.

"I'll stay awake." Kristoff stroked Anna's hair. "Get some sleep. . ."

 _Come. . ._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

The Dream's black tendrils curled around Anna's wrists, caressing her skin with a lover's intimacy.

"You don't have to be afraid of them," the man said from beyond the blackness. "They won't hurt you."

"I know they won't," Anna replied. _I was so scared the first time._ A tendril wrapped around her waist and led her forward, through the wall of blackness into bright purple light. The man sat in his overstuffed armchair – _lounged_ was a more fitting word. He balanced a dagger on his knuckles and watched the violet reflect from the silver blade.

"The curse has been laid," the man said, without looking up.

Anna flinched.

"As I'm sure you have guessed."

"Was there ever a chance to stop it?" Anna asked.

"Of course," the man said simply. "But you could not have done it. Your task was never to _stop_ the curse."

 _Break the curse._

 _Save her life._

"How?"

"How?" the man repeated.

"How can I break the curse when I don't even know what's wrong?!"

The man looked up from his dagger and made it vanish inside his sleeve. He walked close to her and stared at her with his too-big eyes. "Do you need to cry?"

Anna wiped her eyes furiously. "No."

"You can, if you want. This place is your sanctuary."

"Is this place even real?" Anna demanded.

"It is as real as you are." The man touched her arm. His fingers were warm and supple.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Don't you know?"

"Owein."

"Owein?"

"Tis my name, yes. And you are Anna."

"I know who _I_ am."

"Do you?" The man's – Owein's – eyes narrowed. "Who are you without your sister to guide you? Who were you when she locked herself away? Who will you be if you fail?"

Anna bit her lip. _Lonely,_ she thought.

"Yes," Owein agreed. "I will be here for you when you need me."

"You're here to help me?"

"I am."

"So _help_ me!"

Owein looked away. "I know not what manner of curse afflicts your sister, nor do I know how to break it."

"Then what do you know?"

"I know you have four days now," he reminded her.

His smiled faded and his eyes widened. He seemed to look _through_ her at something unseen in the blackness. In an instant he had crossed the distance between then and grabbed Anna's arms with far more strength than his skinny fingers implied. "Wake up!" He screamed in her face. "You need to wake up. NOW!"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Anna's eyes cracked open.

Her sister stood over her, head tilted to the side. Her hair shone with silver moonlight, cascading over her shoulder and arm until it ended in soft curls around her wrist. A silver blade glinted brightly in Elsa's hand. Her lips curled. "Who art thou to watcheth o'er mine person?"

"Elsa?" Anna couldn't move her body.

The knife flashed.

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

"Anna?" Kristoff shook her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open and she launched forward, heart in her throat and breath catching on her lips. Elsa's silver blade flashed in her vision whenever she blinked. She swallowed.

"You were having a nightmare," Kristoff said. He knelt beside her, hand on her arm.

The room was still – as still as it was when Anna fell asleep. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn."

"Elsa?

"She hasn't stirred. Are _you_ all right?"

She touched her throat where Elsa's silver knife had cut through. Her flesh felt raw and tender. _She tried to kill me._

 _It was only a dream._

"She hasn't moved?" Anna asked.

"Barely an inch," replied Kristoff.

" _Be careful_ ," the man's voice whispered. _"Trust her not."_

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

The fresh morning snows glittered with glorious sunlight. Kristoff wore his cap low over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh reflected sun. He looked unbearably cute in his cap and furs.

"Make sure you're back before dusk," Anna reminded him.

"Right. The storm." Kristoff looked at the sky, which was cloudlessly blue in all directions. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Anna assured him. "It's the worst winter storm since before the Thaw."

"Right," Kristoff said again in that same tone that said he wasn't sure if he believed her.

 _He must, or he wouldn't do this._ She wasn't angry at him for doubting her. Another day she might have been, but not now. Not today. _"_ Just be safe, Kristoff," she pleaded. "And come back to me."

Kristoff smiled and swept her in his arms for a kiss. "Don't worry about me – I'll be back by this afternoon. Just . . . take care of your sister, all right. Make sure she doesn't read too much. Rots the brain."

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "You know that's not true."

Kristoff set her down and swung up in his sleigh. Anna patted Sven, only grimacing slightly when the reindeer soaked her hand with his long, wet tongue. Kristoff jerked the reins and Sven started forward. "Anna," Kristoff said as he slid by.

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know."

Anna's heart ached. "I love you too."

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

The valley was alive with music and song. The tiny trolls sprung from the ground and ran at Kristoff's legs – tackling and nussling against his boots. Lantern's glowing with fire crystals hung from the trees, patterned with green and yellow leaves.

"We're so happy for you, Kristoff," Bulda said, once she had scurried the troll children away from his legs. "The ceremony was beautiful. I'm sorry we could not stay for long."

"It's okay." Kristoff smiled. "The midwinter festival is important."

"It is." Bulda nodded. "But so are you."

The troll children thundered by like a landslide, chasing a tiny troll covered in purple and blue crystals.

"Where is your wife?" Bulda asked. "I didn't think you'd leave her side so soon."

"She's with her sister. Something happened to Elsa during the Witching Hour last night. I need Grand Pabbie's help."

Bulda's round eyes widened. "He's resting by the falls," she said. "I'll take you to him."

Pabbie listen to Kristoff's story quietly, his bushy eyebrows lowering into a fierce frown with every sentence. "Such malevolence scarred the sky last night," he said when Kristoff was finished. "But I had hoped. . ."

"Is there anything you can do?" Kristoff asked.

"Not soon – and not quickly," Pabbie replied. "And not without knowing the curse's intent. Even then it may not be enough."

"I had some thoughts on that," Kristoff said. Grand Pabbie frowned.

"Oh?"

"I could find the crones." Kristoff winced, anticipating the outburst.

"No!" Bulda nearly shouted. "It's too dangerous."

"You've been listening to tavern tales," Grand Pabbie said. "I'm surprised the memory of them still exists in the world of men."

"Any poor peasant can tell stories of the crones," Kristoff said. "They whisper of them in the lowland villages."

"Where Arendelle's influence is strenuous," Grand Pabbie said. "You speak of things you do not understand. The crones have faded from memory for good reason, Kristoff. They are old magic. _Dark magic._ "

"Dark magic meaning _curses_ , Pabbie."

"You should not speak of them so lightly."

"I'm not! Anna is certain that Elsa will die if the curse isn't broken. If they crones can help, then I need to try."

"Their help does not come free. Centuries and centuries ago, the crones ruled the woods, offering their aid for a hefty price. When the winters grew dark and cold and food became as scarce as the sun, villagers would take their precious possessions to the crone in exchange for spells or gifts of food. It did not matter to the crones what the gift was, as long as it was valued by the giver – but only those whose hearts swelled with love and were loved in return could be sent to treat with the crones! For all the darkened powers they possess, they cannot love. Their hearts are too black and twisted for such noble magic. They could not harm a man or woman who loves and was loved in return, though how they wanted to!"

"If they used to rule the forests, what happened? Why aren't they around now?"

"When the Church rose in Arendelle, the legend of the crones was smothered, but they are still there. They still walk the forest floors, Kristoff, in places where trees grow so close and so thickly even animals will not tread."

"There are better ways to discover what happened to Elsa," Bulda said. "Safer ways."

"Faster ways?" Kristoff asked.

Bulda was silent.

"I have to do this. Elsa doesn't have much time."

"I don't like this either, Kristoff," Pabbie said. "Bulda is right – there are much better ways."

"Elsa will die, Pabbie."

For a long time the old troll was silent.

Bulda looked between Kristoff and Pabbie, eyes wide. "You can't let him go!"

"He is a man grown, Bulda," Pabbie said. "If he thinks this is best, then I will help him in any way I can."

"You mean. . .?" Kristoff breathed.

"You must take gold with you," Pabbie said. "It fascinates them – distracts them, and only a rare peasant could offer them the gold they desire."

"I don't have any. . ."

"The chain, Bulda," Pabbie said.

"What chain?" The troll crossed her arms and glared.

"You know of the necklace I speak," Pabbie said. "Fetch it. Help your son."

For a moment it looked like Bulda might refuse, but she crumbled under the strength of Pebbie's stare. "I'll be back," she said weakly.

"Bulda. . ." Kristoff said, but the troll was already gone.

Pabbie took Kristoff's arm and held it tightly. "You must listen to me, and listen well. Your love for Anna and her love for you will shine to them like the brightest beacon. They will want it and will do what they can to take it from you. Remember, Kristoff, they cannot harm you so long as Anna's love protects you. Keep it close to your heart, Kristoff, and do not let it go."

"I won't." Kristoff breathed deeply. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Elsa did not touch her breakfast, and she pushed away her lunch when it was brought to her at noon. "I'm just not hungry, Anna," she said with a reassuring smile. "I ate so much at the wedding." She sounded so genuine, but Anna noticed the way her eyes still twitched back and forth, never staying in one place for more than a few seconds. Though sometimes Anna would catch her sister staring into space, eyes glazed and clouded, only to snap back when her name was called.

It would be worse tomorrow.

 _Please hurry, Kristoff. Come back to me._

"Why haven't you gone?" Elsa asked, frowning. Her eyes seemed sharp, almost like the Elsa Anna knew.

"What?" Anna asked, taken-aback.

"Aren't you meant to be on your honeymoon? Kristoff had plans. . ."

"Something came up," Anna said. _Such a stupid excuse! Will she even believe me if I tell the truth?_

But Elsa's eyes had glazed over again and the queen did not reply.

Yes, it would be worse tomorrow.

Much worse.

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

"Wait for me here, Sven," Kristoff said. The trees clumped together overhead, choking the narrow slivers of sunlight. Kristoff had never delved _this_ far into the woods before. Climbing the North Mountain or exploring beyond had always seemed more exciting. _What's exciting about the woods_? he had thought as a boy. He had been right: There was not much excitement to be had in the woods. But there was certainly plenty to fear.

Sven harrumphed his protest and shifted his hooves in the dirt.

"The trees are too thick," Kristoff said, pointing. "There's no way we're getting you through that!"

Sven rolled his head and whickered.

"I'm sure there _is_ another way," Kristiff said. "But who knows how long that will take to find? We don't have much time, remember? And I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

Sven dropped his head.

"I'll be fine, bud." Kristoff said. He patted Sven's ears for good measure. "I'll be back soon."

It was a good thing he left Sven behind too. The trees had grown so close together their roots and branches tangled together in a mess Kristoff could barely make his way through, let alone a reindeer. Low hanging vines grabbed at his hands and tangled his legs. _Shoulda' brought an axe,_ he thought grimly.

After ten minutes of slow progress the trees began to clear, and Kristoff stepped (fell) into a small clearing wet with the night's snow. The canopy of trees parted in a perfect circle overhead. _At least the sky is still blue. Gotta finish up here before that storm hits._ Rising in from the centre of the clearing was a tiny sapling, devoid of any leaves or flowers.

 _It's so quiet._

"Who goes?" a voice slithered snakelike from the trees.

" _Who goes?"_ another echoed.

 _Spoke too soon,_ thought Kristoff.

"A man?"

"So tall."

"So handsome," a third voice giggled.

"Hair of gold."

"Hands of snow."

"Heart of love."

The voices descended into harsh laughter.

"Who's there?" Kristoff called. Icy fingers gripped his heart and slid into his stomach. _I'm in love. They can't hurt me._

A woman walked out from the trees. A blindfold hid her eyes from the world, but she walked as though it was not there. She stepped over a fallen log and made her way towards Kristoff. Her hair was black and dishevelled with twigs and grass and leaves. Sack clothing clung to her body's natural curve, hinting at the figure beneath. "Why art thou here?" the woman's voice slid into Kristoff's ears like her words were carried by the wind.

"I'm looking for the crones." Kristoff fought to keep his unease from his voice.

The blindfolded woman lifted a stained finger and touched Kristoff's golden fringe. Kristoff pulled away, and the woman smiled cruelly. "Thou hast found one."

"And two," a second voice drifted from the trees.

"And three," a child's voice giggled.

Sword-sharp chills flooded Kristoff's spine.

"What doest thou wish of us?" the first witch asked. She licked her full, pink lips with a long pointed tongue.

Kristoff swallowed. Loudly. Then cleared his throat. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle was cursed last night. . ."

"Hark, sisters!" the first witch laughed, long and sweet. Her laugh was echoed by the other witches in the trees. "And thou cometh to us to break said curse?"

"She is naughty witch herself," the second witch said. Her voice crumpled like old bark being torn from a dying tree.

"Thou would break the witch's curse?" the third witch said.

"Elsa isn't a witch," Kristoff protested.

"Her magic disagrees." The first witch wandered close to Kristoff and felt his arms. "So strong," she said admiringly. "How long hath it been since a man grown came to our wood?"

"Years."

"Decades."

" _Centuries_."

"Mmm." The first witch hummed. "A man in love."

" _In love_."

" _In love_."

" _A man in love."_

 _They can't hurt me. Anna's love protects me._ "I want to know what the curse is and how to break it."

The witches' laughter rang through the clearing. "So strong!"

"So demanding."

"So ignorant."

"How can one be so?"

The first witch raised her hands and the scattered scraps of conversation stopped. "A curse is a curse, thou shouldst not dwell on it."

"But you know what I'm talking about?"

"Ay." The witch's lips curved into a pale smile.

"Ay," the second witch echoed.

"Ay," said the third.

"Do you know how to end it?"

"Ay."

"Ay."

"Ay."

"Then please, tell me how." Kristoff remembered the golden chain weighing down his pocket and pulled it out. The gold glinted in the sunlight, and Kristoff thought he saw the blindfolded witch move forward with interest. Her nostrils flared.

"Thou hast brought a gift? Such glittering gold I smell." Her pale fingers stretched out, then withdrew as quickly as they appeared. "Thy lace of neck is not all you bear."

 _What?_

"We know what befell Queen Elsa."

"You do?" Kristoff said.

"We do. And we shall tell you. For a price."

"For a price," the other witches said.

"You can have the necklace." Kristoff held the golden chain for the witch to take, but she backed away and shook her head.

"Thy chain shall not do," the second witch cried.

"Shall not do!" The third witch cried.

"Thy ring, champion." The first witch said. "We wish for the gold of thy ring."

The third witch hissed, "Yes, thy ring will do nicely."

Kristoff covered the golden band and shook his head. "No. I can't."

"If thou wish to heareth mine song, thy ring is mine price."

"We shalt accept none other." the second witch said with a gleeful cackle.

"Doth thou wish to learn of Queen Elsa's fate?"

"Thy ring is our price."

"If not, turn and leave, _brave_ champion." The first witch said.

"Craven!"

"Coward!"

"Would thou rather see your queen in death's pale embrace?"

"Fine!" Kristoff shouted. The witches fell silent. "Fine. Take the ring." He pulled it from his finger and held it for the witch to take.

The first witch snatched the ring away and held it to her nose. "So much devotion in such a tiny token." Her pointed tongue flicked out and licked the gold.

Kristoff grimaced and looked away. _I'm sorry, Anna._ The first witch slipped the ring onto her finger and held it to the failing sunlight. The sky was still clear, but Anna's warning still rang dully. He knew as well as anyone how quickly the weather could change.

"The price hath been paid," the witches chanted in unison. "Tis knowledge the champion seeks, tis knowledge he shall have."

The first witch reached behind her head and untied her blindfold.

Kristoff gasped.

Where the witch's eyes should have been were two deep black _empty_ pits. The holes glowered at him, freezing his legs in place.

 _They can't harm me,_ he reminded himself. _I'm in love. They can't hurt me._

The other two witches came from the trees, forming a circle around Kristoff. The second witch was old, with a lumpy and bent back. She walked stiffly, every step aided by a knotted crook. The third witch frightened Kristoff most of all. Hair ashen white and skin as pale as sickly ivory, the third witch was just a child, barely taller than Kristoff's waist. Her eyes were wide and bright, her mouth parted and head tilted to the side with a child's curiosity.

"Open thy ears and thy eyes." The first witch said.

"Listen, champion."

"For the words we speak be true."

"Tis a burden."

"A burden of glorious purpose."

"Listen."

"And learn."

"Of Queen Elsa's fate."

"HARK!"

The first witch breathed deeply and spoke:

 _"Thither was once a king, handsome and bold,  
_ _Whilst riding one morn found a woman, icy and cold.  
_ _A beauty she was. . ."_

"With pale r'd lip," the second witch added.

"Long of leg," the third witch said.

"Round of breast."

"Black of head."

"Close thy mouths!" hissed the first witch. The others fell quiet, grumbling.

 _"A beauty she was – she caught the king's eye.  
_ _He made her his queen. The realm would soon cry.  
_ _F'r black was her heart.  
_ _And evil her deed."_

 _"_ She shall rise!" the third witch cried.

"Rise again!"

"Hold thy tongues!" the first witch thundered.

 _"Such black rites perform'd the king and his queen.  
_ _Such wicked witchery had nev'r been seen  
_ _F'r thirteen years the realm bl'd black  
_ _Until the kingdoms did gather and launch their attack.  
_ _The queen was cast down and purifi'd with fire.  
_ _Her screams echo'd curses and promises so dire  
_ _'I shall come again,' she crow'd and call'd down her curse."_

The first witch's voice cracked and her eyeless gaze burned with fire. "A piece of her was lock'd away!"

"Til the witching hour on midwinter day!"

"Midwinter _night_!"

"Entrails we took, from guts of betrayer."

"And a raven's feather dipp'd in ash from her fire."

"The twig from a tree, bursting with life."

"Twas needed so the creature would not see strife."

"Snow borne from her hands."

"Such power!"

"And blood!"

"Blood slit from our wrists, but twas not enough."

"Some from the girl."

"We needed her hair!"

"Her _blood_."

"So sweet."

"Such sweet blood."

"A knife blade's prick."

"On her tender flesh."

"O', how it _tasted._ "

"The magic."

"So pure."

"The magic so pure."

"Such innocence."

"A virgin she was."

"She tasted so sweet."

"Only a sliver."

"We needed not much."

"And while we were there."

"A lock of her pretty hair."

"Such pretty tresses."

"So soft."

"So sweet."

"She slept so still-ly unaware."

" _She_ shall rise again!"

" _Her_ soul will be free!"

"Inside the heart."

"Of Queen Elsa's body!"

"Hark!"

"Hark!"

"Kark!"

Kristoff took a step back. If he turned and ran he might be able to barrel through the canopy of roots and branches before they came for him. _They can't hurt me_ , he repeated desperately. _I'm in love. Anna's love will keep me safe._ "You cursed Elsa?"

"Ay."

"Ay."

"Ay."

"And hither thou come into our nest."

"As we knew thou would."

"That _someone_ would."

"We hoped for the sister."

"Instead we hast her champion."

"So handsome."

"So tall."

"He loves?"

"He _loves_."

"The curse cannot be broken, dear champion."

"Your journey hither hath been a waste."

"Flee!"

"Flee!"

The first witch licked her lips, whispering: "Flee."

Kristoff took them at their word. He turned on his heel and dashed between the crook wielding crone and the witch in the body of a child. They watched him run, eyes sparkling and mouths cackling with glee. The earth rumbled and the grass choked by snow groaned. _They can't hurt me._

Vines burst from beneath his feet, wrapping around Kristoff's ankles. He was brought heavily to the ground, and more vines rose to curl around his arms, chest and waist. He struggled, thrashing against the bonds, but they grew even tighter and tighter still.

The witch's laughter burned his ears.

 _They can't. . ._

But they did.

 _Pabbie was wrong._

The first witch held his jaw in an iron grip. His wedding ring sparkled against her finger. The black pits where her eyes should have been glowed with unnatural fire. "Do you not love me?" She kissed him hard on the mouth. Her lips tasted of ash and her breath of salty blood. Kristoff pulled away, spitting, but the witch jerked his head back.

"Take him!" crowed the second witch.

"Take him!" screamed the third.

"Bleed him!"

"Make him weep!"

"Spit out his juices!"

"Swallow them down!"

The first witch mounted him and pressed her fingertips into his chest. Kristoff struggled to break free, but the vines held him tight.

Overhead, the skies darkened with furious grey cloud.

"I'm in love!" Kristoff shouted uselessly. "You can't harm me."

"Then why didst thou give us thy love's token?" the first witch laughed. The laugh was taken by her sisters, and all three cackled with glee as the storm swirled above them.

 _No!_

The first witch tore open his cloak and tunic and ran her long, cracked nails down his flesh. As they drew down, the nails become longer, and wickedly sharp until it looked like the witch clutched a handful of dirty knives. "So handsome!" she breathed and kissed him again.

"So handsome!" the second witch groaned.

"How long hath it been?" the third witch said.

The first witch straightened and smiled down at Kristoff. She dug the tips of her nails into the flesh closest to his heart. "Think of thy love, champion."

 _Anna._

Blood trickled down his chest. The first witch's tongue flicked out from her mouth and licked the dribble of blood from his body. "So sweet!"

"Virginal?"

"He be wed, dolt!"

"I want to taste!"

 _I'm so sorry._

With a sharp cry, the first witch lunged forward and drove her nails deep into Kristoff's flesh.

"ANNA!"

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

"He should have been back by now."

Grey, blacking clouds soared overhead, pouring snow so thick and white Anna could barely see her hand in front of her face. It was cold too – colder than Anna would have thought possible – colder ever than the eternal winter before the Thaw.

"Sending men out in that storm is a death sentence." The guard captain half-raised his hand. "I can't risk the lives of my men."

"But. . ."

"Kristoff is very resourceful. He knows his way around the snows better than most. If anyone would come out of that alive, I would put my coin on him."

"He should have been back by now!" Anna repeated stubbornly, fearfully. _Panic._

"I'm sorry. . ." the guard captain said. "It's too dangerous to even have men patrolling the streets. They're being pulled indoors for the night."

Anna felt it coming. The pressure built behind her eyes and her hands shook so badly she had to hold them so tightly her fingers turned white. Kristoff's ring pressed hotly against her skin.

"I'll have men out there when the storm passes, I promise you." The guard captain touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, princess."

Anna needed to hide. She needed to flee into an abandoned corner and clutch something so tightly it made her fingers bleed. Only then could she cry. Only then. _Kristoff, where are you?!_

 _You have three days, Anna._

 _Three days to break the curse._

* * *

0.0.0

* * *

Author's Note: Feel free to skip over this. The two scenes with the witches in it were hectic scenes for me to write. Their words came so easily it was kind of scary. I used the three witches from Macbeth and the Ladies from Witcher 3 as inspiration (I'm fairly cert the Ladies are based on Macbeth's witches too) There is something poetic and flowing in how they talk (I hope the language doesn't drag them down). They finish each other's sentences and cut each other off so quickly and interchangeably it seems like it's only one person speaking. Most of the language they use is fairly straight forward, but hither means here, if you weren't sure :)

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
